Just the Way You Are
by Cfhonan
Summary: Olivia and Agent Porter explore a connection that began in Oregon.
1. Chapter 1

Just the Way You Are

This is my first fanfiction story. I am a big Dean and Olivia fan, and think they would be great together. This is set after he helped Olivia with Simon. Please review. All comments and suggestions are welcome.

Chapter 1

Manhattan

Dean Porter sat in his apartment thinking about Olivia Benson. No matter what he did he could not get the frustrating, stubborn, and very beautiful Olivia Benson out of his head. His attraction to her has grown since their time in Oregon and his permanent move to New York has only made it stronger.

He sighed,picking up the phone he decided to take the chance of a lifetime.

Olivia Benson was sitting at her desk catching up on paperwork with Elliot. Suddenly her phone buzzed loudly cutting through the silence of the station

As she looked at the caller id she could not help but smile.

"Hello" olivia said.

"Hi Olivia, how have you been."

"Fine, and you" purposefully not mentioning his name.

"Great, listen are you free Friday night to um get together?"

Elliot listened to her conversation with interest. Olivia caught him staring and decided to cut her call short.

" That sounds fine listen can I call you back I'm finishing up some work."

"Ok great" he said. With that Olivia hung up.

Elliot looked at Olivia with a sly smile on his face.

"Something you want to share with the class" he said.

"None of your business El stop snooping."

"Come on that smile said it all, who was the mystery caller."

Olivia began packing up her things. Before she left she looked Elliot in the eyes and said "I promise if their is anything to tell I will when I am ready."

Elliot watched her go pondering who it could.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As she sat at home that night Olivia could not help the feelings of nervousness as she thought about seeing Dean again. She had begun to feel a serious connection with him. It just felt like it was never the right time though, especially after everything that had gone on with her brother.

Friday Night - Olivia's Apartment

Clothes were strewn all over her bedroom. She couldn't find anything to wear. Staring at her closet she muttered " Come on Benson it's not that hard, just pick something to wear." Still at a loss she eyed her cell phone on the bed. Grabbing it she dialed a familiar number.

"Hello" answered ADA Casey Novak

" Casey it's Olivia I need your help. Can you come over now?"

"Sure were not hiding a body or something are we ?" she asked

"Ha ha no, so can you?" Olivia was pacing in her bedroom

"I am on my way Liv."

15 minutes later Casey knocked on Olivia's door. The door swings open and Olivia's pulls her inside. "Well hello to you" Casey says as she follows Olivia down the hall.

As she looked around the room she says "Wow whatever you are doing tonight must be important. Look at this place."

Olivia held up a black dress in front of herself. "It just might be, well what do you think of this?"

"Um I don't know. It might help if I knew where you were going" She said as she looked though the pile of dresses.

"I am having dinner with Dean Porter. But Iwould appreciate if you kept this quiet Case, Please." Casey looked at her and smiled. "You got it Liv. Oh and just for the record Agent Porter _Very Nice_" she said slyly. Olivia laughed and blushed.

Casey finally spotted a knee length dress and handed it to Olivia. "Here try this." She was on way out the door when she winked and said "Have a good time tonight, you deserve it"

Olivia thanked Casey and rushed to get dressed.

Dean was on his way to Olivia's apartment

to pick her up. He had everything planned. Reservations at a nice Italian restaurant that he had remembered her mentioning once. He hoped that this would be the begining of a relationship.

She was putting on her heels when she her knocking at her door. She opened it and they both looked at one another shocked.

"Wow Olivia you look gorgeous" Dean said as he handed her flowers. They hugged and she invited him in. She looked him upand down. He looked so good she thought. "Thanks, so do you."

"Are you ready? I made us reservations." She smiled "Let's go."

He rested his hand on the small of her back as they made their way to his car. It had been a long time since a man had been so sweet to her. He could not help but stare at her in that dress. He couldn't get enough of her. As they made their way to the restaurant both Dean and Olivia's minds and hearts were racing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dean pulled up to the restaurant and helped Olivia out of the car. They went inside and were escorted to their table. They were seated at an intimate table for two glowing with candlelight. Dean looked at her across the table admired her beauty.

He took her hand "I am really glad that we could meet tonight. I wanted to have dinner with you and start new without all of the craziness of the past."

Before she could respond the waitress brought their wine. They ordered and the waitress left them alone again.

"I agree I want to start new. No matter how hard I try you are always on my mind."

Dean's smile was wide. He leaned across the table and they kissed slowly. They stopped because they waitress arrived with their food. Dean and Olivia looked at each other and laughed shyly.

They ate while talking about their lives since they had scene each other last. They had plenty to say because the life of a NYPD Detective and a FBI Agent was never dull. They left the serious talk about their budding relationship for when they were in private.

Olivia was watching Dean while he paid the bill. She couldn't wait to get him alone. She knew that they still needed to talk so she had to keep her hormones in check.

"Let's get out of here." she whispered in his ear.

His head flew up so fast to look at her. He gave her a sexy smirk. She laughed throatily.

"Slow down cowboy. We have to talk about us first, don't you think?"

"I agree, just warn a guy before you say something like that." He grabbed her hand "Come on let's go."

On the drive to Olivia's apartment Dean had to keep reminding himself to take things slow. As much as he wanted her and boy did he want her all of her. He had to remember that the only way to move forward was to talk things through with her. Maybe she would go for some good old fashioned making out. He certainly hoped so.

They made their way into her apartment. She unlocked the door and they hung up their coats.

"Dean would you like more wine or come coffee?"

"You trying to take advantage of me detective?"

"You wish Agent Porter." She flashed him a sexy smile.

"Coffee is great thanks."

"Sure, make yourself comfortable."

Both Dean and Olivia were trying to keep a tight hold on their raging emotions and hormones. She made her way into the living room and handed dean his coffee. She sat close to him on the couch. They looked one another in the eyes and before they could speak suddenly everything seemed to fall into place.


End file.
